tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiuta. Radio ~Unit-mei wo Kimeyou-hen~
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Tsukiuta. Radio ~Unit-mei wo Kimeyou-hen~ |kanjisongtitle = 「ツキウタ。ラジオ ～ユニット名を決めよう編～」 |englishsongtitle = "Tsukiuta. Radio: Let's Decide on a Unit Name Arc" |release = May 10, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:04 Koi: To the twenty million listeners nationwide, good evening! Thank you for waiting! Tsukiuno entertainment company presents ‘Tsukiuta radio’ time! Of course it’s another live recording tonight! Everyone listen well okay? As always I’ll make it a fun and carefree atmosphere! All of you quickly get into it too! We’re the kind of hosts who’ll try hard to only have a lively atmosphere, that’s me Kisaragi Koi! Kakeru: “He’s got an honest and lively personality, but because Koi is my partner I can make fun of him like that. Why did Koi become like this, ah it’s probably all Koi’s fault,” – also me, Shiwasu Kakeru, the two of us are here for everyone. All of our listeners please happily listen today~ Koi: I- it’s already gotten to that stage… Anyway, Kakeru-san. Kakeru: Yes, Koi-kun? Koi: Today’s topic is sure to raise everyone’s spirits. Kakeru: What kind of character are you using to start today… Um, that’s right! Tonight’s topic is… Aoi-san, please! Aoi: Yes, tonight’s topic is “Deciding on a unit name.” Koi: Oh, Aoi-san, sure enough he can give off a refreshing and reliable answer all of a sudden, it’s amazing! As expected of the person we call our unit’s conscience, not bad! Speaking so well, everyone give a round of applause! Kakeru: Just to remind everyone for a moment, since we didn’t say it just now so it might be hard for everyone to tell that they’re here, but Arata-san, Hajime-san, and of course Haru-san are also here. Koi: That’s right, regardless of the topic tonight, it’s an incredibly important decision about the unit’s name, so a tatami was bought in specially to the recording studio, and now all the members are seated around it so it looks like a round table conference, or rather a meeting at the dinner table. So the three of you must cooperate well in this radio! Hajime: Hm? Ah, got it. Arata: Understood. Haru: Do your best, Koi. Koi: Uwa, suddenly I feel super uneasy. Aoi: Ha ha, I’m also here to help. Do your best, Koi. Koi: Aoi-san…! Sure enough Aoi-san is our conscience!!! Kakeru: Please do your best everyone, I’ve already said it a lot of times, but this isn’t TV, it’s radio! If you don’t say anything then no one will know that you’re here! Hajime: Okay, okay, I said I got it. Hm? Ah, you’re giving me a naively blank look. Haru: Eh? Hajime, what are you… Kuroda!? You can’t just bring him into the recording studio! Hajime: Before I knew it he was already here. Aoi: A- and he’s also still eating whatever he wants… Hey, Kuroda, you’ve come too close. Haru: How can we let the listeners nationwide listen to the sound of carrots being eaten…! S- so heavy… Stomach, absolutely this guy’s stomach. Arata: Ah… Hajime: Ah~ Haru: What’s with that, the two of you over there? Haven’t I always been telling you? Kuroda eats whatever we give him, so when we feed him we have to keep track of his weight. You too, Kuroda, you’re clearly eating too well. Hajime: What is it? Is Haru being a mean bully~? There, there. Haru: That rabbit… I think he absolutely can understand what we say, Hajime. Koi: *whistle* Over there stop off topic! Okay, now we’ll return to the topic! Kakeru: A whistle appeared. Ah, we’ll first explain to the listeners what’s happening. This whistle, every member has one, if someone feels it’s an ‘NG’ they can use it, it’s a special item. Koi: Special… It’s just a cheap store bought yen coloured whistle that’s all. Kakeru: That’s fine, it sounds just like some secret item. Anyway, that was a NG, it depends on everyone’s own feelings. The staff also have them too. *whistle sounds* Hajime: Let’s start with the topic already. Koi: It also has this kind of use… Then, music please. Kakeru, let’s start. Kakeru: Okay~ Koi/Kakeru: “Life or death decision of the unit’s name!” 4:31 Kakeru: In this segment we’ll carefully choose the best name from the ones listeners around the country sent in~ The six of us have chosen our own favourite names separately, and now we’ll decide the victor. Lastly, the most beautiful name chosen will become our official unit name. Koi: From a certain angle, this is really what is our own wish, from another angle the easiest design~ Um, then, staff~ Arata: Oh, amazing. A huge case. Aoi: There really are a lot of submissions. Koi: Yes, there are, thanks to everyone’s energetic participation, we have a lot of potential names. Now then, we’ve already looked through them, and chosen our favourite one~ Hajime: One condition… because it’s Tsukiuno’s broadcast, so the name should have something to do with the moon, right? Kakeru: That’s right, we really do have a lot of good names. Arata: Right, and there are all kinds of names like that. Um… ‘Moon Sings’, ‘Rainbow Moon’, ‘Colour Moons’, and also ‘Star Moon’. And this one from comes from Iceland’s word for full moon, ‘Tungli’? Also some to do with the calendar system… if you read it as ‘Koi’ it has something to do with the calendar. Everyone has really thought about these. For everyone to send in all these letters, thank you very much. Hajime: Hm? (This whole sentence???) This is… ‘We are wolf’? Ah, this one is to the do with the werewolf during a full moon. Arata: Hajime-san seems like you would suit a wolf name. It’s cool. Haru: Hmmm… If you ask me, Hajime is like a cat. He doesn’t fit in, and he’s cold… !!! Hajime: No need for those idiotic words. Aoi: Ahh, these ones are the ones I’m still hesitant in choosing from. Um, a meaning which captures the unlimited possibilities of the limited moon, ‘Moonlight,’ and ‘Diana’, I think these ones both sounds very nice. Koi: Ah, they do! It’s just like Aoi-san to like them. They’re good, the image~ Aoi: Eh, is that so? Arata: But the one you’ve chosen isn’t one of those. Aoi: Mm, my official choice will be in a moment. Haru: There’s also one from Hajime’s song “氷輪紫鬼”. The song uses a lot of classical Japanese terms. Like… (Something about classical Japanese???)… I don’t know if it’s because of the kanji, but it has such a pretty image. Hajime, you don’t dislike them do you. Hajime: Hm, that’s true. But today the one’s I’ve rejected happen to be in Japanese. Arata: Is that so? Hajime-san’s songs’ lyrics practically need a dictionary to be able to translate the classical words, that’s practically like my natural enemy. In this case I think the same, that’s good. Hajime: I didn’t expect my song to be a natural enemy of yours. Haru: Ha ha ha, Hajime’s songs really are difficult. My songs’ lyrics mixed in katakana, people said that it’s easy to remember because of that. Arata: Ah, “ウグイス・コード” (“Warbler Code”) Koi: (???) Kakeru: (???) Haru: Why is it when I hear you talk I feel like a siren is going off… Aoi: Their interpretation really resounds in your heart, it’s very easy to remember… Kakeru: Anyway, if we’re talking about song lyrics which brainwash you, my song is definitely number one! Koi: What an incredibly fierce expression… Indeed, Kakeru your song is very straightforward. “Data load”, “Loading” have meanings to do with work and combine with that, and also that you still need to work at Christmas time too! The lyrics of “圣夜も労働ingなう!” even connect to the life of the person who’s singing it, it’s amazing. In other words… it’s really amazing! Kakeru: Huh? Why are you praising me like that, I wasn’t really happy about it… Aoi: *whistle* That’s enough of that, come on, the two of you let’s get back to the topic. Koi: Ah, yes! Kakeru: Yes, please forgive us. Then, we’ll continue our discussion. Everyone, you’ve filled in the form in your hands right? Koi: Sure enough we’ll be starting from our leader, Hajime-san, please~ Hajime: Me? Alright. Then I chose this: “Six Gravity”. I like this feeling, and the Earth’s gravity is six times equal to the moon’s, it seems very interesting. Haru: Ah, all of us together are six, six people of the earth… It’s really great. Aoi: It’s big scale/atmosphere of it also seems a lot like Hajime-san. Hajime: Hm? Is that so? Koi: That’s also the skill of the last boss. !! I should just keep quiet… Kakeru: Koi, you’ve almost remembered that a loose tongue may cause a lot of trouble. Then, we’ll keep going by age. Haru-san? Next can you please say yours? Haru: Understood~ I chose this, “ルナフレール”. In Spanish it means “The moon’s flowers”. I chose this because… it’s also my like my feeling. It seems like from this time we’ll start to be aware of it, I like the soft feeling of the pronunciation. “ルナフェーズis the same as “ルンドロップ”. (“Lunar phase”, “Moon drop”) It was difficult to choose… Even though I didn’t choose it, isn’t the pronunciation of “アマーレベルロルーナ” also good? In Italian it means “The beautiful moon I love,” this name also feels quite romantic. But it’s quite long… Koi: Okay, but all of those chosen by Haru-san were flowery words. Haru: Eh!? You really think that!? That’s kind of unpleasant to hear. Kakeru: Then let’s continue! Next is Aoi-san! Aoi: Okay! I chose this one. “デアモント” It isn’t unlike Haru-san’s. This is German, “デア” is a masculine word in the language, it means “The cold moon”. There are a few ways to write it, but I think it fits a male unit. It feels like everyone has to be careful, it touches me emotionally, so I like this one. Arata: I see. Kakeru: “デアモント” huh? It also sounds like a café’s name, like it’d have a lot of tasty cakes~ Is it because Aoi-san said it that it has this kind of feeling? Arata: Ah, Aoi does seem like a waiter at a café, I get the feeling. Aoi: Ehh, because of that? Koi: Arata, if can you say that about others then what did you choose? Since I can’t think of what you’d choose I’m very interested. Hajime: Is that really so. Arata: Mine is pretty ordinary. “アイツーシックス(Aitsu Six)” In a year how many moons there are. 12 of “アイ(Ai)” become one number, and the symbol of 12 months is the same as us. Hajime: That’s very ordinary. Arata: Others I weren’t sure whether to choose or not were, “アラウンドムンソンズ” (“Around the moons songs”) or “The rotating moon”, the words are simple and the same as “アーム”. Even though you can’t understand the pronunciation, the meaning represents the limitless of six people is good, I quite like it. Also I had “Music’s M”, “Voice’s V” and the number six for “MV6”. Ah, if you get rid of the “M” it will become that boy group that everyone knows- (Real life's Johnny Entertainment have a boy group called V6, so the company and group Arata is plagarizing is.. :'D) Koi: *whistle* Dangerous… this guy is really dangerous… I was appreciating how he rarely talks this much, but then when he suddenly talks it’s like this!! He almost caused our broadcast to be banned! Aoi: Aha ha ha… Koi, you’ve stopped him well. Koi: We’ll immediately leave this dangerous topic, and continue on! Next up is! Let me, Kisaragi Koi-kun, introduce everyone to the most amazing name! “MOONLIGHT”! *whistle* Oi! Let me finish! Hajime: Rejected, rejected. You don’t have to read it out, as soon as we’ve seen it we know enough. Koi: Hehhh? Isn’t it cool!?! Moonlight Kan!! (ムーンライト漢) The character of "man" written in the more difficult manner, the "kan" of kanji(in this case "kan" is written as 漢 which means "a good man" by itself, but it is also the same character used for the word "kanji漢字"), Moonlight Kan! Haru: You’ve said it twice… Kakeru: Koi, look carefully!! It has the word "lol" attached behind it! (Japanese people's version of "lol" is (笑) that they will attached to the end of the sentence or phrase) It’s obviously a joke!! How can you seriously went and believe it?? And evenmore, can you not get fired up and throw something this ridiculous? It increases the intensity of this bad atmosphere! Arata: I refuse to accept this. There’s no need to use that name. Aoi: I don’t think it’s that good either… It will be hard during self-introduction... Koi: What? Everyone disagrees? Tch, why does noone understands the coolness (of the name)? Alright, I get it. Then the second one is, even though it’s pretty ordinary… *whistle* Like I said… at least let me finish!!! Hajime: … Koi: O- o- owww!!! It’s been long, but here comes the Iron Claw! Hajime: What are you calling "pretty ordinary"… Did you choose a name that wasn’t any good… Koi: I chose it! I really tried my best in choosing it!!!! Isn’t it cool!?!? The moon’s appearance of men, men’s men, moon’s (getsu) men – “Getsumen”! The point being the stars between the moon and man, “Getsumen”! Uwa…! Haru: T- that’s enough, Hajime. It seems like Koi really chose a name he thinks sounds cool, boys at his age like this kind of cool things, right? Let go of him, okay? He’s crying. Hajime: … Koi: My head has been completely put out of shape. Kakeru: Koi, your hairstyle and clothes are all fashionable and in very good taste, why is that your sense of naming makes everyone feel despair… Koi: What? Then what did you choose Kakeru? Kakeru: Me? Mine’s ordinary. “Calendar”. Koi: Yours is also straightforward!! Kakeru: “Tsukimen”. Koi: Isn’t that the same as “Getsumen” though!! And furthermore it’s also straightforward like that!!! Kakeru: I know that. Then, even though it’s a little too implied, using the pronunciation of moon, ‘Getsu’. Koi: Your naming sense is almost the same as mine!!! Kakeru: That’s not it!!… Hajime: … Arata: Lets leave that comedian combi aside, on top of not making progress with the discussion I don't think there will be any better suggestions if we wait for them to come to a resolution. Haru: Arata made a rare wise comment... Aoi: I-If thats so, how should we go about deciding? Even though it said "the side that won" but how do we even go about winning this was not explained properly... In the end, even though it came down to luck and scissors paper and rock and a couple of other things, sure enough Koi’s hand of God decision was very interesting, so we decided to draw lots. After we did so, the one that was chosen was Hajime-san’s “Six Gravity”~ Mm… his careful thought really is fitting~ The name’s scale is big, and it fits in with our ability to work hard in the future, right? Hm? There’s still a name card here… eh? The name written on this is “Procellarum”. The company staff said it’ll be a group who’ll debut in half a year and will be our sibling unit’s name. So we have this kind of sibling unit as well huh… Procellarum who debuted after half a year and how they became our on stage rival is something to be discussed later. In any case, everyone please look forward to us now, Six Gravity~ External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Six Gravity (mini-dramas)